My sweet Lolita
by Gossip Coco
Summary: Pour le défi MUSIC. Même après une vie, ils se retrouvent pour s'aimer de nouveau. HijikataChizuru.


**Titre **: My sweet Lolita

**Auteur** : Gossip Coco

**Fandom(s)** : : Hakuouki Shinengumi Kitan : Sweet School Life

**Genre** : : O-S, ficlette

**Kink** : Aucun

**Thème** : Lolita d'Ennio Morricone

**Pairing** : : HijikataChizuru

**Rating** : : PG -13

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Warning** : : Aucun

**Résumé** : Pour le Défi MUSIC. Même après une vie, ils se retrouvent pour s'aimer de nouveau. HijikataChizuru

Musique - youtu . be / rfQU4SIWw3A

Elle était enfin dans ses bras. Cet instant, il n'avait jamais osé ni le rêver ni même l'espérer. Et elle lui murmurait ces mots qu'il avait attendus depuis tant de temps. Toutes ces années à la rechercher, sans savoir s'il la rencontrerait de nouveau un jour, à combler un manque qu'il ne s'expliquait pas, qu'il ne comprenait même pas. Tant d'années où son regard rempli à la fois plein d'innocence, de tristesse, de sérénité et d'un amour profond hantait ses rêves sans pour autant à voir son visage. Tant d'années à rechercher ce regard dans les foules mais que jamais il ne parvenait à retrouver. Puis elle était entrée dans son existence, sans crier gare. Hijikata Toshizo avait su, dès que Yukimura Chizuru avait franchi le pas de sa porte avec sa valise pour emménager chez lui, que c'était son visage à elle qu'il tentait d'identifier. Il avait reconnu immédiatement ce doux regard dans les yeux de Chizuru. Même le son de sa voix et son paisible sourire lui étaient familiers. Ce même sourire bienveillant qui le rassurait. Le professeur avait senti les larmes perler aux coins de ses yeux mais avait su rester impassible. Mais elle surgit ainsi dans sa vie, tel un fantôme d'un passé lointain et oublié, enfoui dans les tréfonds de son âme. Elle s'était incarnée, à la fois différente et identique sans parvenir à se l'expliquer. Plus mûre et plus féminine mais toujours aussi délicate et fragile. Et elle, comment voyait-elle Hijikata? Ressentait-elle la même chose que lui éprouvait? Avait-elle eu ce même sentiment de vide intérieur, de désespoir qui l'avait traversé dans la solitude de ses nuits où son seul compagnon était ce sourire et ses yeux?

Était-ce le destin s'il se retrouvait à s'occuper de la jeune fille alors que cette dernière était devenue orpheline à la mort de son père, un vieil ami d'Hijikata? Ce destin qui les avait peut être séparés il y a fort longtemps leur offrait cette chance de se retrouver, à la demande inconsciente du père de Chizuru qui ne voulait pas voir sa fille seule et livrée à elle-même. S'étaient-ils aimés dans une autre vie? Ou n'en avaient-ils eu pas le temps? Ces questions et bien d'autres ne trouveraient pas de réponses. Mais cela importait-il vraiment? Chizuru était entrée dans la vie d'Hijikata et c'était pour lui la chose la plus merveilleuse qu'il fut.

Elle s'était installée chez lui et Hijikata l'avait inscrite dans son établissement, bien que réservé aux garçons. Lentement mais sûrement, une colocation étrange s'était tissée entre eux, quelque chose d'indéfinissable. Mais sa timidité à elle et sa froideur naturelle à lui ne leur permettaient pas une véritable intimité. Le jeune homme veillait à la tranquillité, au confort et à la réussite scolaire de sa petite protégée comme elle s'assurait paisiblement sur son bien être en prenant soin des tâches domestiques. Il ne la considérerait pas comme sa fille et elle ne le voyait pas comme son père défunt. Il avait l'impression de vivre enfin l'existence à laquelle il avait aspirée depuis tant de temps. De son côté, Chizuru était toujours heureuse quand elle rentrait de l'école, posait son cartable dans l'entrée avant de préparer le dîner. Ces moments-là, le jeune homme réalisait la chance qu'il avait de pouvoir être à ses côtés. Et que, désormais, rien ni personne ne viendrait troubler cette vie à deux. Car, en cet instant où elle était dans ses bras, qu'il la félicitait pour son entrée à l'Université, elle lui avouait cet amour comme lui reconnaissait l'aimer.

« Si tu savais comme je t'aime, lui répéta Hijikata en chuchotant. Je ne voulais pas le reconnaître. Tu étais encore une toute jeune fille. Mais je suis tombé amoureux de toi. En fait… Je ne sais pas pourquoi… Mais je crois que je t'aimais avant de te rencontrer. »

Chizuru plongea son regard dans le sien et ses lèvres esquissèrent un léger sourire, comblée de bonheur.

« C'est pareil pour moi, lui répondit-elle dans un souffle. Je l'ai toujours su. Je vous ai aimé depuis le premier jour. »

Ils se regardèrent. Ils allaient rentrer à la maison, elle allait lui cuisiner un bon petit plat pendant qu'il mettrait la table. Mais il y aurait autre chose. L'espace d'un instant, Hijikata hésita. Mais une petite voix lui souffla qu'il ne devait pas hésiter.

« Reste avec moi, pour toujours, ma petite Chizuru. Que plus rien ne nous sépare désormais. »

Se haussant sur la pointe des pieds, la jeune fille l'embrassa tendrement.


End file.
